legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ara Astaroth
'' '''Ara Astaroth' is the second daughter of Leohart the Prince of Hell and the older sister of The Morrigan, she is a Pure-Blooded Devil born as the Princess of Hell and was fated to rule the Triggers Hell and all forces of Evil of the Multi-Universe, and could have been one of the most dangerous, deadly and powerful demons (stronger than Leohart himself) of all existence once she assumed the throne of Hell, ruling it to a more chaotic and horrifying place where even the most organized Devil Clans would start wars and fight each other for prestige. She is the main antagonist of the Madness Sub Arc of the second season of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA. ''She is highly considered the ''Secondary ''(if not the Bigger Bad (Greater Scope Villain)) antagonist of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Triggers Hell Saga even after her unknown fate, for she is the responsable for making the Hell Realm strong enough to launch a powerful attack against the Paradise and 0th Multi-Universe. Despite being a Arc Villain, she can be considered one of the 20 Arch-Villains of the whole LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline thanks to her influence during the story on Prime Earth events such as being the first Devil of Triggers Hell to arrive on Earth, giving birth to Satanism ''and Black Magic on Earth, and thus, starting countless wars plagued by Church against heretics, witches, monsters and demons. She is a ruthless, diabolical, and manipulative Devil Princess who is the archenemy of Scathach, Tomas Sev and Imperia Deamonne. She is easily one of the most successful villains of the story, as she managed to rule the all Earths of the Multi-Universe for centuries, by invading them and using her energy to make all humans kill themselves until no one was left, creating countless Utopias for her reign, there she would start her own kingdom of death until Leohart the Prince of Hell decided to pass his throne for her, and has been unstoppable for years. From all villains in Saga AA, Ara is the villainess with the most high-body count, being responsable for the death of more than 564 billion people, this is more than Aryana Westcott and The Fallen's Essence body count. Another curious fact about Ara is that she tends to switch back and forth between being played for laughs, and being a truly threatening villain, this makes Ara ''the ''unique type of villain in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings. She would either do something pettily "villainous" not to be taken too seriously, like telling stories to children to make them like her, or be extremely unsympathetic, like causing genocide and enslaving innocents and even watching her Trolls raping innocent human women to death. What makes Ara one of the most devilish female villains, is that she can easily be a funny villain while showing a contraversial scenario, making it somehow black and white and more focused in 'Humorous black humor'. Ara is the eternal arch-enemy of her counterpart, Nu Wa, the Guardian of Heaven and Earth. She is dedicated to consuming the multiverse if not the omniverse, which is the plural of "Multi-Universe", meaning that she was able to consume the souls of all Multi-Universes of existence. Her goal is to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around her, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things once she finished her fun of having sexual pleasure, drinking blood and bringing pain upon all living beings, including animals and Gods. To undertake this seemingly overwhelming task, Ara is able to travel across realities at will, a meandering plague upon existence itself. Integrated into her cells are incomprehensible quantum atoms which calculate probabilities forward and backwards in time, in perpetuity, giving her soul and mind an ever changing, evolving map of the multiverse, thanks to this skill, Ara is considered the strongest Devil of history, even more than her father and his masters; Lucifer and Devil. Frequently, Ara will make deals with lesser beings, giving them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. Service to Ara, however, is a double edged sword, for it causes insanity and loss of self. And in the end, no matter their intent, Ara's plans ultimately call for their consumption as well. Above all, Ara is arguably the true antagonist of Triggers Hell Saga ''and the ''true ''villain controlling Triggers Hell, because she is the source of all evil involving Triggers Hell, and is said she has more influence in the story-plot than Leohart the Prince of Hell himself as she always stayed in front lines and spread Leohart's Will and Words across countless universes. Overview Design and Appearance Name Introduction Logo Data * 'Name': Ara Astaroth'' *''Nacionality: Kragovian (Hell's Main Capital) '' *''Gender: Female '' *''Classification: Cosmic Being, Embodiment of Darkness, Ancient Evil, Delusional Tyrant, Destructive Qliphoth Devil, Slaver Princess, Queen of all Demons, Hell Ruler, Queen of all Devils, Evil Priest, Homicidal Maniac Serial Killer, Oppressor of Souls, Mistress of the Undead, Ruler of the Underworld, Goddess of Blood, Incarnation of Evil/The Dark Side of God, Living Blackness, Destroyer of Worlds, Eater of Galaxies, Abstract Embodient of Fear, The Muti-Universe's Ultimate Death, Fragment of Primordial Evil Force'' *''Age: Billions of years old (predates the existence of life) '' *''Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Durability, Speed, Reality warping, summoning, Time manipulation, spatial manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection of the dead, Immortality (types 4 and 7, if killed she simply returned to the Land of the Unliving), Dark lightning manipulation, can kill any mortal through touch, Soul manipulation, Her power increases for every death she causes, Pyrokinesis with total manipulation of fire, Telepathy, Magical and cosmic energy manipulation, Matter manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Quantum Absorption, Big Crunch Inducement, Big Bang Inducement, Quantum Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Blue Sun Creation, Hollower Creation (her probes alone also power these Hollowers), Universal Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Weapon Creation, Transmutation (with Hollowers), Does not need food, water, or air to survive, Energy projection, Illusion creation, can grant power to others, regeneration (low-high), apparently immune to all attacks save divine weapons (no limits fallacy), Can create evil copies of people, Hypnosis, can infect others to turn them evil, Weather manipulation, Fire breath, Brainwash, Can shoot laser beams from her eyes'' *''Weaknesses: Imprisoned in the Land of the Unliving and cannot exist in the main universe without a link. In order to properly interact with the living, Ara requires a link between between the universe and the Land of the Unliving, such as a tear in space-time, Divine weapons and powers, Usually can only possess someone feeling fear, Time manipulation requires the use of her lifespan, although except for time travel, this isn't really a problem in combat, her clones are weaker than herself'' *''Destructive Capacity: Universe level+ (was able to trap and kill the Morrigan and nearly succeeded in destroying all life in the 0th Multi-Universe), possibly multiverse level via powerscaling '' *''Range: Multiversal FFF+ (in both human and devil forms, showing that her transformation only increases 5% of her power since she is already using her 95% in human form)'' *''Speed: Massively FTL+ (can be compared to a meteorite passing beside Earth in the speed of light)'' *''Durability: Island Level +A, despite having destructive abilities, her defense is weak because she is more focused in using her energy to attack and not defense, cannot truly be killed, although she can be banished to another dimension'' *''Strength: Class 100+, can be increased greatly by by the deaths she causes '' *''Stamina: Virtually limitless and can fight for eternity'' *''Standard Equipment: Black Matter Central Power Battery, Claws of Azarath'' *''Intelligence: Immensely intelligent, has vast knowledge of the universe, orchestrated events leading to The Blackest Night, Commanded a vast army of powerful beings, constructed magic devices and armor to amplify her influence, masterminded a plan against the Paradise and succeded once Leohart used her plans to strike the Multi-Universe, possesses a 12th - level intellect (By comparison, 20th century Earth as a whole constitutes a "Sixth level" intelligence), considered one of the most intelligent beings in the universe and the most intelligent Devil in Hell Realm, capable of processing the knowledge of over 7 octodecillion beings with her Death Virus and 70 times that with her brain, has mastery in Chemical weapons and created the Black Tao, Created the Satanism religion, wrote the Black Bibly, Manipulated and tricked countless kings and emperors throughout history, Countless millennia of political and battle experience, incredible planner and schemer, has technical knowledge almost on par with The Fallen and Scathach, knowledge of martial arts, capable of outsmarting cosmic beings, intimate knowledge of the workings of the multiverse'' *''Summary: Omnipotent Devil Princess of the Undead Realm'' *''IQ: 495,034+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Dark Lightning: She has the ability to fire bolts of a force called dark lightning from her hands, powerful enough to hurt and even kill the Guardians of the Universe. Despite being immensely powerful, it is not unstoppable. Katarina was able to block it with her Abyssal Swor, although the force still threw her across the room.'' **''- Necrotic Empowerment: Ara gains physical strength from the deaths she causes and can use the lifes of those she killed to replace her own; that means if she kills and devour the souls of 10,000 people, you have to stab her 10,000 time to finally reach her TRUE lifespan.'' **''- Reanimation: As the Queen of the Unliving, Ara can reanimate corpses into fully functioning zombies working entirely under her control, and retaining semblance of their past personality.'' Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Ara's Mental Illinesses Complete Monster Proposal In the Multi-Universe, there are COUNTLESS Anti-Christ, they come in many genres, forms and appearances but there is NO Anti-Christ able to overthrow the TRUE Anti-Christ, whom is the second daughter of Leohart the Prince of Hell and the older sister of the Morrigan. Ara Astaroth, the Greater-Scope Villain of Mafusa Revenge Sub Arc and Arc Villain of Madness (Leohart's Cult) Sub Arc is the True Anti-Christ of all Anti-Christs and one of the main reasons why Triggers Hell was so feared. Originally, she was sent to Prime Earth to open a portal between Hell and Earth to connect it with Leohart's Essence, and so bringing Hell on Earth by using Leohart's Cult as her main supporters, but the main reason behind of this is because the Prime Earth is the Pillar of the Multi-Universe and she wished to bring down the laws of the Multi-Universe to live in a existence filled with nothing but death, where she could have much of sexual pleasure and drink blood for all eternity. She first seems like a girl hopelessly in love with Katarina Couteau when she first met her into a normal day, using a cheerful personality to hide her darkness, even trying to bargain with Imperia Deamonne to obtain her, but when Imperia rejects her offers, some of her true colors shows when she kidnaps Jellal and put him into a device that would drain his life force and eventually turning him into a Ghoul. When Katarina and her peerage tries to rescue him, she reveals that she was the reason that Satanism was brought to Earth and was considered a evil religion for centuries, and even wrote a Bibly for satanist, teaching black magic and laws of Leohart, their King. Some of Tomas' backstory was influenced by her as well, such as having his family being captured by her cult and being offered as a sacrifice for a Low Level Class Demon and sending women to Trolls, where they're raped to give birth to a new Generation of Demons on Earth, if the women are infertile or dies during the brutal rape of giant trolls, Ara order the trolls to throw their bodies in a river where they become food for Dark Spirits. If the rape succeed, the sperm of the trolls quickly grow up into ugly-beast and devour the women from inside while Ara watches it with pleasure. When the Rogues invades their insane cult HQ to rescue Suzuya, Rentaro's childhood friend, it turns out Ara is a sex fiend with a nun fetish who goes to various churches, captures various nuns, and turns them into her sex slaves against their will, keeping them as her personal playthings. She not only reveals this with glee, but when fighting Imperia she says it may be fun to rape Katarina everyday whenever she calls out her name, showing she never loved Katarina but just sees her as part of her nun collection, and would force the Red Haired Demon to cosplay as nun only to satisfy her desires. When Imperia finally defeats her, Ara still made an attempt to summon a giant pentagram around Russia to suck the souls of many people she could to gain immortality again. Overall, while seemingly polite and charming, her actions cement her as one of the vilest villains of the series, while not evil as The Fallen, Aryana Westcott, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and many others, Ara is the most brutal, disgusting, devilish, cruel and cold-hearted monster that the Dark Empire Triggers Hell has to offer and is highly considerd as the most wicked female villain, even more than Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and Eckidina KnightWalker. Biography Predecessors and Sucessors Triggers Hell Leohart's Cult Astaroth Clan Levianthan Clan Satan Cult Major Battles Abilities & Skills Natural Abilities Demonic Powers Transformation Common traits with Leohart Fighting Style Power Level Combat Strength New Conglomerate Rating Triggers Hell Rating Allies & Servants Astaroth Clan Notable Trolls Leohart's Cult Relationships Katarina Couteau Leohart the Prince of Hell Romanne-Conti Tomas Sev Scathach Nu Wa Imperia Deamonne Suzuya The Morrigan Aki Honda Sasha Tomoo List of Victims Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Works Books Artifacts Goals In General Saga AA Theme Song Base Form Demon Form Quotes Quotes about Ara Voice Gallery Trivia Real-life Inspirations Shoko Asahara Cult leader Shoko Asahara masterminded one of the most violent attacks on Japan since World War II when he and his followers released a deadly gas into the Tokyo Subway system in 1995. Asahara created his doomsday cult, Aum Shinrikyo, out of a mash-up of Christianity and Buddhism and inserted himself as a Christ figure. Police believe that in an effort to divert attention away from an impending crackdown on his organization, Asahara and a close group of followers released Sarin gas into the subway, claiming the lives of 12 people and leaving 50 critically injured. He was arrested soon after and has remained silent about his motives ever since. Adolfo Constazo Adolfo Costanzo was an American born cult leader who operated out of Mexico City. Also a successful drug lord, Costanzo amassed wealth and followers through his business and through teachings of his version of Palo Mayombe, a Latin religion with roots in Central Africa. Between murders for profit and murders for Satanic sacrifice, Costanzo and his followers took the lives of more than 30 people. When police finally caught up to him in 1989, Costanzo ordered one of his followers to shoot him so the police couldn’t take him alive. Luc Jouret Belgian cult leader Luc Jouret and his friend Joseph Di Mambro founded the Order of the Solar Temple in 1984 as a New Age version of the Knights Templar. Di Mambro ran things behind the scenes while Jouret served as the charismatic face of the movement and its principal recruiter. The organization grew to more than 400 members, many of whom gave hefty donations. However, as their beliefs in the dawn of a New Age didn’t materialize and investigators closed in, Jouret and Di Mambro orchestrated a mass suicide that happened in 3 waves over the course of a year. More than 60 people, including both founders, lost their lives because of the cult. Alfred Rosenberg Alfred Ernst Rosenberg was a Baltic German theorist and an influential ideologue of the Nazi Party. Rosenberg was first introduced to Adolf Hitler by Dietrich Eckart and later held several important posts in the Nazi government. He is considered one of the main authors of key National Socialist ideological creeds, including its racial theory, persecution of the Jews, Lebensraum, abrogation of the Treaty of Versailles, and opposition to degenerate modern art. He is known for his rejection of and hatred for Christianity, having played an important role in the development of German Nationalist Positive Christianity. At Nuremberg he was sentenced to death and executed by hanging for war crimes and crimes against humanity. Genghis Khan Genghis Khan, born Temüjin, was the Universal Ruler and founder Great Khan of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his death. He came to power by uniting many of the nomadic tribes of Northeast Asia. After founding the Empire and being proclaimed "Genghis Khan", he started the Mongol invasions that conquered most of Eurasia. Campaigns initiated in his lifetime include those against the Qara Khitai, Caucasus, and Khwarazmian, Western Xia and Jin dynasties. These campaigns were often accompanied by large-scale massacres of the civilian populations – especially in the Khwarazmian and Western Xia controlled lands. By the end of his life, the Mongol Empire occupied a substantial portion of Central Asia and China. Category:Devils Category:Demon Category:Anti-Christs Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:OCs Category:Archenemies Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Immortals Category:Big Bads Category:Mass Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Partial Human Category:Aliens Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Knight Templar Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Human haters Category:God haters Category:Robot Haters Category:Government Haters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Torturers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Incriminators Category:Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Traitors Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Cheaters Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Vampires Category:Hungry Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Warlords Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Princesses Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Possessors Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Gaolers Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Teenage Villains Category:Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monarchs Category:Cult Leaders Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cultists Category:Second in Command Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deities Category:Crime Bosses Category:Drug Dealer Category:Hatemongers Category:Funniest Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Mother of Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Queens Category:Sister of Villain Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Heretics Category:Magic Users Category:Sorceress Category:Witches Category:Dark Priests Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Omnipresent Category:Characters who might be brought back from the dead Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Soul Stealers Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Thermokinesis Category:Elementals Category:Teleporters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Complete Monsters